Faraon III/17
Rozdział siedemnasty W tym samym czasie, co do minuty, kapłan czuwający na pylonie świątyni Ptah w Memfisie zawiadomił obradujących w sali arcykapłanów i nomarchów, że - pałac faraona daje jakieś znaki. Zdaje się, że jego świątobliwość będzie nas prosił o zgodę - rzekł śmiejąc się jeden z nomarchów. - Wątpię!... - odparł Mefres. Herhor wyszedł na pylon: do niego bowiem sygnalizowano z pałacu. Wkrótce wrócił i rzekł do zebranych: - Nasz młody kapłan sprawił się bardzo dobrze... W tej chwili jedzie Tutmozis z kilkudziesięcioma ochotnikami, ażeby nas uwięzić albo zabić. - I ty jeszcze będziesz śmiał bronić Ramzesa?... - krzyknął Mefres. - Bronić go muszę i będę, gdyż uroczyście zaprzysięgłem to królowej... Gdyby zaś nie czcigodna córka świętego Amenhotepa, nasze położenie nie byłoby takim, jak jest. - No, ale ja nie przysięgałem!... - odparł Mefres i opuścił salę zebrań. - Co on chce zrobić? - spytał jeden z nomarchów. - Zdziecinniały starzec!... - odparł Herhor wzruszając ramionami. Przed szóstą wieczorem oddział gwardii nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo zbliżył się do świątyni Ptah, a dowódca zapukał w bramę, którą natychmiast otworzono. Był to Tutmozis ze swoimi ochotnikami. Kiedy naczelny wódz wszedł na dziedziniec świątyni, zdziwił się widząc, że naprzeciw niego wystąpił Herhor w infule Amenhotepa, otoczony tylko kapłanami. - Czego żądasz, synu mój? - zapytał arcykapłan wodza, nieco zmięszanego tym wypadkiem. Ale Tutmozis prędko zapanował nad sobą i rzekł: - Herhorze, arcykapłanie Amona tebańskiego! Na mocy listów, które pisałeś do Sargona, satrapy asyryjskiego, a które to listy mam przy sobie, jesteś oskarżony o zdradę państwa i musisz usprawiedliwić się przed faraonem... - Jeżeli młody pan - spokojnie odparł Herhor - chce dowiedzieć się o celach polityki wiecznie żyjącego Ramzesa XII, niech zgłosi się do naszej najwyższej rady, a otrzyma objaśnienia. - Wzywam cię, ażebyś natychmiast szedł za mną, jeżeli nie chcesz, abym cię zmusił - zawołał Tutmozis. - Synu mój, błagam bogów, aby ochronili cię od gwałtu i kary, na jaką zasługujesz... - Idziesz? - spytał Tutmozis. - Czekam tu na Ramzesa - odparł Herhor. - A więc zostań, tu, oszuście!... - krzyknął Tutmozis. Wydobył miecz i rzucił się na Herhora. W tej chwili stojący za wodzem Eunana podniósł topór i z całej siły uderzył Tutmozisa między szyję i prawy obojczyk, aż krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony. Ulubieniec faraona padł na ziemię, prawie na pół rozcięty. Kilku żołnierzy z pochylonymi włóczniami podskoczyli do Eunany, lecz po krótkiej walce z towarzyszami polegli. Spomiędzy ochotników trzy czwarte było na żołdzie kapłańskim. - Niech żyje świątobliwy Herhor, pan nasz! - zawołał Eunana wywijając zakrwawionym toporem. - Niech żyje wiecznie! - powtórzyli żołnierze i kapłani i - wszyscy padli twarzą na ziemię. Najdostojniejszy Herhor wzniósł ręce i błogosławił ich. Opuściwszy dziedziniec świątyni Mefres zstąpił do podziemiów, gdzie zamieszkiwał Lykon. Arcykapłan zaraz na progu wydobył z zanadrza kryształową kulę, na widok której Grek wpadł w gniew. - Bodaj was ziemia pochłonęła!... Bodaj trupy wasze nie zaznały spokoju!... - złorzeczył Lykon coraz cichszym głosem. W końcu umilkł i zasnął. - Weź ten sztylet - mówił Mefres podając Grekowi wąziutką stal. - Weź ten sztylet i idź do pałacowego ogrodu... Tam stań w figowym klombie i czekaj na tego, który zabrał ci i uwiódł Kamę... Lykon począł zgrzytać zębami w bezsilnej złości. - A gdy go ujrzysz, obudź się... - zakończył Mefres. Potem narzucił na Greka oficerski płaszcz z kapturem, do ucha szepnął mu hasło i z podziemiów, przez ukrytą furtkę świątyni, wyprowadził go na pustą ulicę Memfisu. Następnie Mefres z żywością młodzieńca pobiegł na szczyt pylonu i wziąwszy do rąk kilka różnobarwnych chorągiewek począł dawać znaki w kierunku pałacu faraona. Dostrzeżono go widać i zrozumiano, gdyż na pergaminowej twarzy arcykapłana błysnął przykry uśmiech. Mefres złożył chorągiewki, opuścił taras pylonu i z wolna począł schodzić na dół. Wtem, gdy już był na pierwszym piętrze, otoczyło go kilku ludzi w brunatnych opończach, którymi zasłaniali kaftany w czarne i białe pasy. - Oto jest najdostojniejszy Mefres - rzekł jeden z nich. I wszyscy trzej uklękli przed arcykapłanem, który machinalnie podniósł rękę jakby do błogosławieństwa. Lecz nagle opuścił ją pytając: - Kto wy jesteście?... - Dozorcy Labiryntu. - Czegóż zastąpiliście mi drogę? - rzekł, a jednocześnie zaczęły mu drżeć ręce i wąskie usta. - Nie potrzebujemy ci przypominać, święty mężu - mówił jeden z dozorców wciąż klęcząc - że kilka dni temu byłeś w Labiryncie, do którego wiesz drogę tak dobrze jak my, choć nie jesteś wtajemniczonym... Jesteś zaś zbyt wielkim mędrcem, ażebyś nie miał znać i naszych praw w podobnych wypadkach... - Co to znaczy?... - zawołał podniesionym głosem Mefres. - Jesteście zabójcy, nasłani przez Her... Nie dokończył. Jeden z napastników schwytał go za ręce, drugi zarzucił mu chustkę na głowę, a trzeci skropił mu twarz przezroczystym płynem. Mefres rzucił się kilka razy i upadł. Jeszcze raz pokropiono go, a gdy skonał, dozorcy położyli go we framudze, w martwą rękę wsunęli jakiś papirus i - znikli w korytarzach pylonu. Trzej tak samo ubrani ludzie uganiali się za Lykonem prawie od chwili, gdy, wypuszczony ze świątyni przez Mefresa, znalazł się na pustej ulicy. Ludzie ci kryli się niedaleko furtki, przez którą przeszedł Grek, i z początku przepuścili go wolno. Lecz wnet jeden z nich dostrzegł w jego ruchach coś podejrzanego, więc wszyscy poczęli iść za nim. Dziwna rzecz! uśpiony Lykon, jakby przeczuwając gonitwę, nagle skręcił w ulicę ruchliwą, potem na plac, gdzie krążyło mnóstwo ludzi, a potem ulicą Rybacką pobiegł do Nilu. Tu, w jakimś zaułku, znalazł małe czółenko, skoczył w nie i z niesłychaną szybkością zaczął przeprawiać się na drugą stronę rzeki. Był już o paręset kroków oddalony od brzegu, gdy wysunęła się za nim łódź z jednym przewoźnikiem i trzema podróżnymi. Ledwie zaś ci odbili, ukazała się druga łódź, mająca dwu przewoźników i znowu trzech podróżnych. Obie łodzie zawzięcie ścigały Lykona. W tej, która miała tylko jednego wioślarza siedzieli dozorcy Labiryntu i pilnie przypatrywali się swoim współzawodnikom, o ile pozwalał na to zmierzch prędko zapadający po zachodzie słońca. - Co to za jedni tamci trzej?... - szeptali między sobą dozorcy z Labiryntu. - Od onegdaj krążyli dokoła świątyni, a dziś gonią za nim... Czyby go chcieli zasłonić przed nami?... Drobna łódka Lykona przybiła do drugiego brzegu. Uśpiony Grek wyskoczył z niej i szybkim krokiem począł iść ku pałacowym ogrodom. Niekiedy zataczał się, stawał i chwytał się za głowę; lecz po chwili znowu szedł jakby ciągniony przez niepojętą siłę. Dozorcy Labiryntu również wylądowali na drugim brzegu, ale już zostali uprzedzeni przez swoich współzawodników. I zaczął się jedyny w swoim rodzaju wyścig. Lykon pędził ku pałacowi królewskiemu jak szybkobiegacz, za nim trzej ludzie nieznani, a na końcu trzej dozorcy Labiryntu. O kilkaset kroków od ogrodu obie goniące grupy zetknęły się ze sobą. Była już noc, ale jasna. - Kto wy jesteście, ludzie? - zapytał nieznajomych dozorca Labiryntu. - Jestem naczelnikiem policji Pi-Bast i z dwoma moimi setnikami ścigam wielkiego zbrodniarza... - A my jesteśmy dozorcy Labiryntu i również ścigamy tego człowieka... Obie grupy przypatrywały się sobie z rękoma na mieczach lub nożach. - Co chcecie z nim zrobić? - spytał wreszcie naczelnik policji. - Mamy przeciw niemu wyrok... - A trupa zostawicie? - Ze wszystkim, co ma na sobie - odparł starszy dozorca. Policjanci szeptali między sobą. - Jeżeli mówicie prawdę - rzekł wreszcie naczelnik policji - nie będziemy wam przeszkadzali. Owszem, pożyczymy go wam na chwilę, gdy wpadnie w nasze ręce... - Przysięgacie? - Przysięgamy... - No to możemy iść razem... Połączyli się, ale Grek zniknął im z oczu. - Przekleństwo!... - zawołał naczelnik policji. - Znowu umknął... - Znajdzie się - odparł dozorca z Labiryntu - a może nawet tędy będzie wracał. - Po cóż by szedł do królewskiego ogrodu? - spytał naczelnik. - Arcykapłani używają go do jakichś swoich interesów, ale on wróci do świątyni, wróci!... - mówił dozorca. Postanowili tedy czekać i działać wspólnie. - Trzecią noc marnujemy! - rzekł jeden z policjantów ziewając. Owinęli się w burnusy i legli na trawie. Natychmiast po wyjeździe Tutmozisa czcigodna pani Nikotris milcząc, z zaciśniętymi z gniewu ustami, opuściła komnaty syna. A gdy Ramzes chciał ją uspokoić, ostro przerwała mu: - Żegnam faraona i proszę bogów, ażeby pozwoliły mi jutro powitać cię jeszcze jako faraona... - Wątpisz o tym, matko? - O wszystkim można zwątpić wobec człowieka, który słucha rad szaleńców i zdrajców!... Rozeszli się oboje zagniewani. Wkrótce jego świątobliwość odzyskał dobry humor i wesoło rozmawiał z dostojnikami. Ale już o szóstej począł go trapić niepokój. - Tutmozis powinien by przysłać do nas gońca... - mówił pan. - Bo jestem pewny, że sprawa, tak czy owak, już się rozstrzygnęła... - Tego nie wiem - odparł wielki skarbnik. - Mogli nie znaleźć statków u przewozu... Mogą w świątyni stawiać opór... - A gdzie jest ten młody kapłan?... - spytał nagle Hiram. - Kapłan?... wysłannik zmarłego Samentu?... - powtarzali zmięszani dostojnicy. - To prawda, gdzie on być może?... Rozesłano żołnierzy, aby przeszukali ogród. Żołnierze obiegli wszystkie ścieżki, ale kapłana nie było. Wypadek ten źle usposobił dostojników. Każdy siedział milcząc, pogrążony w niespokojnych myślach. O zachodzie słońca wszedł do komnaty pokojowiec faraona i szepnął, że pani Hebron ciężko zachorowała i błaga, ażeby jego świątobliwość raczył ją odwiedzić. Dostojnicy znając stosunek, jaki łączył pana z piękną Hebron, spojrzeli po sobie. Ale gdy faraon oświadczy zamiar wyjścia na ogród, nie protestowali. Ogród, dzięki gęstym strażom, był równie bezpieczny jak pałac. Nikt też nie uważał za stosowne choćby z daleka czuwać nad faraonem wiedząc, że Ramzes nie lubi, ażeby zajmowano się nim w pewnych chwilach. Gdy pan zniknął w korytarzu, wielki pisarz rzekł do skarbnika: - Czas wlecze się jak wozy w pustyni. Może Hebron ma wiadomość od Tutmozisa?... - W tej chwili - odparł skarbnik - jego wyprawa w kilkudziesięciu ludzi na świątynię Ptah wydaje mi się niepojętym szaleństwem... - A czy rozsądniej zrobił faraon nad Sodowymi Jeziorami, kiedy całą noc uganiał się za Tehenną?... - wtrącił Hiram. - Odwaga więcej znaczy aniżeli liczba. - A ten młody kapłan?... - zapytał skarbnik. - Przyszedł bez naszej wiedzy i odszedł nie pytając - rzekł Hiram. - Każdy z nas postępuje jak spiskowiec. Skarbnik pokręcił głową. Ramzes szybko przebiegł odległość dzielącą jego willę od pałacyku Tutmozisa. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, Hebron z płaczem rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Umieram z trwogi!... - zawołała. - Lękasz się o Tutmozisa? - A cóż on mnie obchodzi? - odparła Hebron robiąc pogardliwy grymas ustami. - Ty jeden obchodzisz mnie... o tobie jednym myślę... o ciebie się lękam... - Błogosławioną niech będzie twoja trwoga, która choć na chwilę uwolniła mnie od nudów... - rzekł śmiejąc się faraon. - Bogowie! jakiż to ciężki dzień... Gdybyś słyszała nasze narady, gdybyś widziała miny moich doradców!... I jeszcze, na domiar wszystkiego, podobało się czcigodnej królowej uczcić nasze zebranie swoją obecnością... Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że dostojeństwo faraona może mi tak dokuczyć... - Nie wymawiaj tego zbyt głośno - ostrzegła Hebron. - Co poczniesz, jeżeli Tutmozisowi nie uda się opanować świątyni? - Odbiorę mu naczelne dowództwo i schowam do skrzyni moją koronę, a włożę hełm oficerski - odpowiedział Ramzes. - Jestem pewny, że gdy sam wystąpię na czele wojska, bunt upadnie... - Który?... - spytała Hebron. - Ach, prawda, że mamy aż dwa bunty! - zaśmiał się Ramzes. - Pospólstwo przeciw kapłanom, kapłani przeciw mnie... Pochwycił Hebron w objęcia i zaprowadził na kanapę szepcząc: - Jakaś ty dziś piękna!... Ile razy widzę cię, zawsze wydajesz mi się zupełnie inną i coraz piękniejszą... - Puść mnie!... - szepnęła Hebron. - Czasami lękam się, ażebyś mnie nie ugryzł... - Ugryźć... nie... ale mógłbym cię zacałować na śmierć... Ty nawet nie wiesz, jaka jesteś piękna... - Po ministrach i jenerałach... No, puść... - Chciałbym przy tobie zamienić się w krzak granatu... Chciałbym mieć tyle ramion, ile drzewo ma konarów, ażeby cię ściskać... Tyle dłoni, ile jest liści, i tyle ust, ile kwiatów, ażebym w jednej chwili mógł całować twoje oczy, usta, piersi... - Jak na władcę, którego tron jest zagrożony, masz myśli dziwnie swobodne... - Na łożu nie dbam o tron - przerwał. - Dopóki mam miecz, będę miał władzę. - Wojsko twoje jest rozbite - mówiła broniąc się Hebron. - Jutro przybędą świeże pułki, a pojutrze zgromadzę rozbitych... Powtarzam ci, nie zaprzątaj się marnościami... Chwila pieszczot więcej warta niż rok władzy. W godzinę po zachodzie słońca faraon opuścił mieszkanie Hebron i powoli wracał do swego pałacyku. Był rozmarzony, senny i myślał, że arcykapłani są wielkimi głupcami stawiając mu opór. Jak Egipt Egiptem, nie byłoby lepszego pana niż on. Nagle spomiędzy kępy figowej wysunął się człowiek w ciemnym płaszczu i zastąpił drogę faraonowi. Pan, aby mu się lepiej przypatrzyć, zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy i nagle zawołał: - Ach, to ty, nędzniku?... Chodźże na odwach... Był to Lykon. Ramzes schwycił go za kark; Grek syknął i ukląkł na ziemi. Jednocześnie faraon uczuł piekący ból z lewej strony brzucha. - Jeszcze kąsasz? - zawołał Ramzes. Oburącz potężnie ścisnął za szyję Greka, a gdy usłyszał chrobot łamanych kręgów, odrzucił go ze wstrętem. Lykon upadł miotając się w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach. Faraon odszedł parę kroków. Dotknął się i namacał rączkę sztyletu. - Ranił mnie?... Wyciągnął ze swego boku wąziutką stal i przycisnął ranę. "Ciekawym - myślał - czy który z moich doradców ma plaster?..." Uczuł mdłości i przyśpieszył kroku. Tuż pod pałacykiem zabiegł mu drogę jeden z oficerów wołając: - Tutmozis nie żyje... Zabił go zdrajca Eunana!... - Eunana? - powtórzył faraon. A cóż inni?... - Prawie wszyscy ochotnicy, którzy pojechali z Tutmozisem, byli zaprzedani kapłanom. - No, muszę już z tym skończyć! - rzekł pan. - Zatrąbcie na azjatyckie pułki... Odezwała się trąbka i Azjaci zaczęli wysypywać się z koszar, ciągnąc za sobą konie. - Podajcie i mnie konia - rzekł faraon. Ale uczuł silny zawrót głowy i dodał: - Nie - podajcie mi lektykę... Nie chcę się męczyć... - Nagle zatoczył się na ręce oficerów. - O mało nie zapomniałem... - mówił gasnącym głosem... - Przynieście hełm i miecz... Ten stalowy miecz... znad Jezior... Idziemy do Memfisu... Z pałacyku wybiegli dostojnicy i służba z pochodniami. Faraon, podtrzymywany przez oficerów, miał szarą twarz i oczy zachodziły mu mgłą. Wyciągnął rękę jakby szukając broni, poruszył ustami i wśród ogólnej ciszy przestał oddychać, on, pan dwu światów: doczesnego i zachodniego. Faraon III/17